La Triada de los Vengativos
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Hartos de sus maquinaciones, Camus, Mü y Shaka planean una pequeña venganza contra Milo, el Escorpión Celeste


****

SHAKA x CAMUS

MILO x MU

LA TRIADA DE LOS VENGATIVOS

—Ngggggg— movió la cabeza, para tratar de despejarse. ¿Dónde estaba? Le tiraban los brazos, sentía un enorme dolor en la mitad de la frente, la boca se resentía de su sequedad... abrió sus ojos azules y se encontró con otros ojos, helados, que le observaban fijamente.

—El príncipe de la oscuridad ha despertado por fin... ya nos estabamos impacientando...

—¿Qu...é?

—Buenos días… ¡pedazo de cabrón!

Sintió una patada en mitad de la espalda, que le hizo aullar de dolor.

Reconocía las voces. La del insulto, provenía de Shaka.

Y reconoció los ojos helados... pertenecían a Camus.

—Ya estoy cansado de esperar. Si sigue adormecido, creo que lo mejor será es que lo despertemos. 

Movió la cabeza, para fijar la imagen. Unos puntitos violáceos sobre los huesos de las ausentes cejas le hicieron comprender quién era.

Mü

—¿Creéis que gritará?— preguntó Shaka.

—Es posible. Cuando está él solo, es muy valiente. Pero aquí somos tres... habrá que comprobar si es igual de audaz.

—Yo espero que grite alto y fuerte.

—Mü, pensaremos que te gusta hacer sufrir a Milo.

—Bueno— contestó el otro— Eso es lo que mejor sabe hacer él: hacer sufrir a los demás.

—Sí— finalizó Camus— Creo que hoy le haremos probar un poco de su envenenada medicina.

Milo se estremeció. Levantó la cabeza y allí vio el mosquetón que pendía del techo, y las cuerdas aprisionando sus muñecas. Bajó la mirada y trató de doblar las rodillas, pero no lo consiguió. Otro par de mosquetones en el suelo tenía fijos sus tobillos en una posición de equis humana, similar a la famosa Cruz de San Andrés

—Me habéis... atado...

—Sí. Creo que será lo más cómodo para nosotros tres— susurró el caballero de Acuario.

Milo vio la sonrisa de Camus y sintió un profundo pavor. Tenía delante a un depredador, frío, calculador, que irradiaba odio de sus hermosos ojos.

Estaba furioso y tenso, dispuesto a atacar.

Shaka se colocó detrás de Camus, con los ojos abiertos, su marca de Iluminación irradiando una luz que a Milo le pareció la más hermosa que jamás había visto. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del francés, y entornó los ojos al mirar al escorpión.

—¿Fue divertido, Milo?

—¿El qué?

—Probarnos a los tres. ¿Nos comparabas, luego?

—¿Compararos? No entiendo lo que...

Mü se acercó por detrás y le propinó otra patada en la espalda.

—¡Sí, compararnos! ¿No te reías, hablando de cómo nos comportábamos en la cama? ¿No te reías pensando en que los tres nos habíamos entregado a ti, el primero? 

Mü estaba fuera de sí. Camus se acercó y le abrazó, calmándolo.

—No te preocupes, Mü. Te aseguro que Milo no olvidará el día de hoy.

Milo sonrió, desafiante.

—¿Y qué piensas hacerme, Camus? ¿Matarme a gemidos?

Camus relampagueó con la mirada mientras se acercaba a él, tranquilamente. Le arrancó la túnica de un tirón y le agarró del pene, mientras seguía sonriendo.

—Puedo inutilizarte este _instrumento de mierda_ del que estás tan orgulloso. Sólo he de bajar cinco grados mi mano para que veas las estrellas, y te garantizo que tú serás el que nos mate a gemidos.

Milo abrió bien los ojos y los fijó en los de Camus. Era evidente que él era el orquestador de aquella puesta en escena, de aquella sádica función teatral dónde Milo era la estrella protagonista.

Pero, si tenía que morir, tenía muy claro que lo haría matando.

—Mirad como maquina, a saber qué estará pensando... —Shaka, con sus azules ojos abiertos, parecía un dios sacado de las estampas mitológicas antiguas. Tenía el rubio cabello amarrado con un pasador, y se acercó a Milo para observarlo, consiguiendo que Camus soltara su presa.

Un fatal error.

—Shaka... ¿has expulsado todas _aquellas_ dudas de tu mente? Menos mal que yo te arranqué a lametones todos tus prejuicios _internos_... 

Milo sonreía, y ni el bofetón que Shaka le propinó haciéndole ladear la cabeza, ni escupir un poco de sangre, le borraron su socarronería de la cara.

—Tus golpes no pueden afectarme... _Flor de Loto_...

Mü levantó las deliciosas marcas violáceas en señal de asombro. Camus giró la cabeza, para mirar al caballero de Virgo.

—Te voy a arrancar la piel a tiras, aunque eso me impida llegar a la Iluminación del Buda.

Mü le agarró la mano y detuvo a Shaka antes que empezara a golpes y le partiera la cara a Milo.

—¿No te das cuenta de que eso es lo que quiere? ¡Humillarnos! ¡Humillarnos de la misma manera que hizo cuando nosotros...!

—Calla, Mü— Camus le agarró por el hombro, y le dio un suave empujoncito, para a continuación colocarse de rodillas ante Milo.

Este estaba radiante, lamiendo la sangre que emanaba de su labio roto.

—¡Por fin lo has comprendido, Camus! ¡Esa es la posición que mejor te va! ¡De rodillas, ante tu Maestro!

Camus abrió la boca, la tenía tan cerca del pene de Milo que éste incluso reaccionó. Shaka abrió unos ojos como platos, y Mü sintió un pinchazo en el corazón que a duras penas consiguió mitigar.

Milo se excitaba cada vez que Camus se acercaba a él.

Camus sacó la lengua y se la pasó ligeramente por aquella zona tan sensible, para luego agarrar los tobillos de Milo y concentrarse.

Milo comprendió la jugada y trató de impedirla, aunque con resultados nulos.

—Cabrón... ¡Cabrón! ¡Suéltame, y te voy a enseñar lo que es el jodido infierno! ¡El infierno que llevas dentro de ti, cuando consigues derretir tu autocontrol!

—No vas a callarte aunque te arranque la lengua, por lo que veo...

—¡La lengua la dejaré para lamerte las entrañas una vez te mate, pedazo de hijoputa!— Milo se movía frenéticamente, las cadenas bailando a su alrededor, mientras escupía las palabras

La temperatura de sus manos seguía bajando, y comenzó a cristalizar los grilletes de los tobillos del caballero del Escorpión. Este trató de lanzarle algún ataque, pero no podía enfocar los golpes, a causa de las ataduras.

Y de repente... estalló en carcajadas...

Los tres caballeros se quedaron perplejos.

Y más aún cuando vieron la erección del otro.

Las carcajadas de Milo llenaban la estancia. Carcajadas que pronto fueron sustituidas por soeces frases.

—No me dejéis aquí solito... por favor, no me dejéis con esto aquí, mirad qué desperdicio si no jugáis conmigo... yo os enseñaré a vibrar... _Flor de Loto_... ¿Por qué no vienes a consolarme? ¿_Pedacito de Hielo_? Yo te quitaré tu frialdad, ya lo verás... Mü, enséñame a construir una armadura para esto que tan bien encaja dentro de ti...

Camus se levantó, hizo una seña a Shaka y otra a Mü, llamándolos aparte.

—¿Qué parte preferís?

—¿Parte? – preguntaron los otros dos.

—Tenemos su boca, su _culo_ y su _polla_. Somos tres, así que... hay para todos.

—Se suponía que íbamos a humillarlo, Camus.

—Va a ser algo complicado de cumplir, Mü. Es tan depravado que podría enseñarle al Dionisio Eleutheros, cómo reinar en el planeta de las Ménades. Está disfrutando tanto con este juego que creo que hemos abierto una puerta hacia un mundo dónde él lleva viviendo desde que nació. Estoy impresionado, si he de seros sincero. Ni siquiera se ha estremecido por la congelación parcial...

—La verdad es que tiene un cuerpo perfecto— susurró Shaka.

—Sí, eso no se lo podemos negar— afirmó Mü.

—Y una boca que merece ser fregada con piedras —replicó Shaka.

—Sí, después de que nos hayamos cansado de jugar con ella— replicó Camus sonriendo.

—Nunca te había visto sonreír, Acuario.

—No suelo hacerlo con frecuencia.

—Pues es una pena— Shaka se acercó ligeramente a él y le besó en los labios.

—¿Me vais a dejar aquí abandonado? ¿Ya no queréis jugar conmigo?— gritaba el otro.

—Los tobillos tienen que estar matándolo, y sin embargo no dice nada sobre...

—Camus... ¿a quién le importan sus tobillos?

Se colocó frente a él y le abrazó para volver a besarlo. Shaka era algo más bajo que Camus, por lo que este inclinó un poco la cabeza y le abrazó a su vez, devolviéndole el beso. Sin embargo, no se quedó ahí, sino que alargó el brazo y atrajo a Mü hacia ellos, ante la atenta mirada de Milo.

—Oh, Dioses...— suspiró Milo.

Los otros tres se giraron para mirarle.

La cara del Escorpión personificaba al Dios Baco.

—Siempre he soñado con que los tres caballeros más ardientes de la diosa Athenea montaran una orgía ante mí...

—Creo que lo voy a matar, Camus...

—Eso después, Mü, todo a su debido tiempo.

Mü miró a Camus, extrañado.

—Hoy le vamos a dar todo lo que su cuerpo sea capaz de aguantar. Aunque no pueda moverme en semanas, hoy conseguiré de alguna manera que me suplique que le deje en paz.

—Pues no sé cómo vas a conseguirlo— Shaka le miraba, divertido.

—Con vuestra ayuda, por supuesto.

Mü volvió a levantar las deliciosas marcas faciales a modo de arqueo de cejas.

—Creo que no me voy a prestar a ese juego— contestó.

—Vamos, Mü. De ti partió la idea de drogarlo. De ti partió la idea de humillarlo ante nosotros... es cierto que no está saliendo tal y como lo habíamos planeado, pero eso no quita que nos pueda ser útil como experiencia...

—Camus, en verdad que me estás dejando muy perplejo— replicó Mü.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque decía de ti que eras frío...

Shaka se quedó de piedra.

—Hablaba de mí cuando estaba contigo... –pronunció Camus.

—Sí...—Mu palideció.

Camus elevó la vista y vio a Milo cómo le miraba, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios y con los ojos le señalaba su erección.

—Típico de él.

—Lo siento mucho, Camus.

—No te preocupes, Mü. Nosotros no teníamos ningún tipo de relación formal, simplemente, cedí a mis impulsos...

—De eso se quejaba cuando estaba conmigo, de que no tenías sangre en las venas...

—¡Shaka!— Mü le propinó un codazo.

Camus suspiró.

—A ver si lo entiendo. Primero estuvo conmigo, luego contigo, Mü, y por último, contigo, Shaka. ¿Es correcto?

—Parece ser que sí.

—Y cuando estaba con vosotros, se dedicaba a hablar de sus anteriores amantes.

—No, sólo de ti.

Camus suspiró.

—¿Alguno de vosotros siente algo afectivo, por él diferente al deseo de partirlo en trocitos?

Shaka cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

—Sólo es un compañero de armas que a veces ha estado en mi lecho. 

—¿Y tú, Mü?

Mü bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—No me dirás que estás enamorado de él...

—Yo...

Camus se tapó los ojos con la mano, implorando al cielo.

—Entonces, tenemos un problema.

—Seguid, yo no os...

—Mü, bajo ningún concepto le pondré la mano encima a este degenerado si tú sientes algo por él, ¿está claro?

—Pero él...

Camus levantó una ceja.

—¿El...?

—Sigue enamorado de ti.

Camus se quedó helado. Shaka miró a Mü, sorprendido por la afirmación, y Mü quiso desaparecer para siempre.

—Lo mío con él es imposible, y lo sabes.

—Yo sólo me remito a lo que me decía sobre ti cuando estaba conmigo.

—Quizás estaba poniéndote celoso.

—¿Vais a tardar mucho? ¡Se me va a acabar bajando y luego me tendréis que soltar para que vaya a mear!— gruñó Milo, desde su encierro de cadenas.

Shaka sonrió, y más aún al ver a Camus cerrar el puño y dirigirle un ataque hacia su _instrumento_.

—¡Cabrón! ¡Luego me tendrás que indemnizar o darme el tuyo... para lo que lo usas...!

—Milo, cierra esa boca de una puta vez, o iré yo a sellártela.

Shaka empezó a reírse.

—Su repertorio de guarrerías es interminable... — Camus sonrió, por la ocurrencia.

—Mü... ¿qué te gustaría hacer con él?— preguntó el caballero de Acuario a continuación.

El joven caballero de Aries se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

—Yo...

—No aceptará a montárselo conmigo si estáis vosotros, Camus. Es muy tímido y no cederá, aunque esté muerto de deseo.

La voz de Milo resonaba por toda la estancia.

—Mü, eres con diferencia el más dulce de los amantes que he tenido— dijo a continuación—, sabes valorar el placer ajeno más que el tuyo propio, y haberte conocido significó mucho para mí. Lástima no haber podido estar a tu altura. Lo siento de veras.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí de nuevo?— Mü quiso ir hacia él, furioso, pero Camus lo volvió a agarrar por el hombro.

—No, ha dejado de sonreír. Creo que está hablándote en serio.

—Si me soltáis, aguantaré lo que queráis hacerme. No me quejaré. Mü, gritaré si eso es lo que necesitas.

—No te creo— replicó el otro, con los ojos echando chispas.

—Shaka— interrumpió Camus— soltémosle y dejémoslos a solas.

—¿Eso significa que tu y yo nos vamos... juntos?

—Sí...

Camus le miró y al ver la sonrisa del caballero de Virgo sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Milo sintió un gran alivio cuando pudo por fin bajar los brazos. Se acarició las muñecas, y se acercó a Mü mientras se cubría el musculado cuerpo con la túnica que Camus le había arrancado. Los grilletes de los tobillos brillaban a causa del Polvo de Diamante. Camus estaba impresionado de la capacidad de sufrimiento que tenía el caballero del Escorpión, pero no exteriorizó sus sentimientos.

Ahora estaba más centrado en la mirada encendida que el caballero de Virgo le estaba dedicando... y que Camus le devolvió. El Loto y el Hielo... ¿Alguna vez imaginó Shaka un temporal en su Templo?

Era hora de que los árboles de sal se cubrieran de preciosos copos de nieve.

***********

Mü estaba cabizbajo, de espaldas a Milo. Este, quieto, le miraba esperando a que el otro reaccionase. Desde que Camus y Shaka se marcharon, y de eso hacía ya algunos minutos, no había pronunciado palabra.

Suspiró, pero no se movió.

—¿Tanto le quieres?— preguntó Mü por fin.

—Es difícil de explicar... ambos somos demasiado testarudos para comprender lo que ocurre cuando estamos juntos.

Mü se giró, sus ojos brillaban. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

Milo se le acercó, preocupado, y le abrazó. Una de sus manos se colocó en la espalda de Mü, mientras que la otra le acariciaba su sedoso pelo, siempre atado con una cinta.

—Mü... odio que sufras, no lo mereces.

—Mi mayor error fue...

Milo le alzó el rostro y le secó las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos.

—... enamorarme de ti...

Le besó en los labios, dulcemente. No quería hacerle más daño, así que tenía claro que debía esforzarse para estar a su altura. Una altura a la que quizás jamás llegaría, ya que su corazón estaba endurecido por años y años de maldades, de infidelidades, de acciones cobardes, al fin y al cabo.

Se había negado a sí mismo que fuera capaz de amar y, sobre todo, que fuera capaz de entregar su corazón a alguien.

—Mü... no puedo corresponderte, no de la manera que necesitas— le susurró, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Era tan dulce, tan sensible, que Milo deseó poder corresponderle tal y como merecía, pero ahora ya era tarde.

—Nunca te he pedido nada, Milo, y no voy a comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

—Lo sé, y ya sabes que lo único que te puedo ofrecer es aquello en lo que más experiencia tengo...

El caballero de Aries sonrió.

—El día que dejes de mentirte a ti mismo, empezarás a hacer más cosas que _esa_ en la que tienes tanta experiencia...

—No te entiendo.

Mü le agarró la mano, y le llevó los dedos hacia sus marcas faciales.

—Aquí está el secreto del poder del Carnero Blanco. _Leo_ en ti, Milo, como en un libro abierto.

—¿Y qué lees?

—Que tu corazón no es tan duro como dices...

Milo se quedó serio, mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos, tan puros, tan cristalinos, y su sonrisa, siempre eterna en sus labios, le parecieron tremendamente atractivas. Quiso dejarse llevar, pero algo se lo impidió. Quizás el saber que Mü conocía su secreto, le hizo sentirse cohibido ante él.

—Milo, quiero sentirte por última vez...

Esa fue la orden que Milo mejor comprendió. Unió sus labios a los del otro, pegando su cuerpo al de Mü, mientras dejaba que le abrazara con firmeza. Era firme en todo lo que hacía, y Milo lo admiraba por eso. Se sintió sucio, un degenerado quizás, al haberle utilizado como excusa para olvidar a Camus.

Y encima, el ardid había resultado nulo. Lejos de olvidarle, cada vez que veía al caballero de Acuario le deseaba más y más.

Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. En aquel momento, era con Mü con quien estaba, así que se concentró en el momento y en la persona. Besó aquella hermosa boca, con tranquilidad, dedicándole tiempo y energía, oía los jadeos ahogados del joven de Jamiel, mientras sus manos expertas recorrían el impresionante cuerpo, un cuerpo de la misma edad que el suyo, endurecido por los entrenamientos.

Colocado sobre él, sintiendo el choque de deseo de ambos, Milo ejecutó el mejor de sus repertorios amatorios; besó, acarició, lamió y succionó como jamás en su vida lo había hecho. Quizás porque conocía lo que le gustaba a Mü quiso ser su juguete, su distracción, calmando con su cuerpo la herida que le había abierto en su corazón.

Quiso arrancársela y quedársela él, sufrir él por Mü pero aquello era imposible. No podía mandar en su corazón, así que menos aún mandar en el de los demás...

Mü le apremiaba, abrazándolo con las piernas, mientras dejaba que su entrecortada respiración llenara de ligeros gemidos el habitáculo del Templo de Aries. Agarraba las sábanas, mientras el caballero del Escorpión le aferraba con firmeza las muñecas, y apretaba los dientes para caer más y más dentro de su dulce amante, para llenarlo con su propia esencia, para dejarle un recuerdo imborrable mientras viviera.

Estaba entregado a él, susurraba su nombre, y cuando cayó, rendido sobre el otro, aún tuvo fuerzas para acariciarle su más delicada intimidad, que brillaba, erecta, haciendo que Mü se retorciese de placer en la cama. Cuando consiguió que el caballero de Aries relajara el rostro, una vez relajada la presión, se colocó a su lado, abrazándolo, como si fuera así a protegerlo del daño que le hacía, amando a otro.

Amando a otro...

Odió a Shaka tan profundamente que creyó que lo llevaba escrito en la frente.

****************

—Dime, Camus, ¿te gusta mi Templo?

—No sabía que hubiera un jardín tan espectacular aquí, en la yerma extensión del Santuario...

El joven caballero miraba a su alrededor, extasiado.

—¿Y qué te parece?

—Me recuerda mucho a mi lugar de origen, Marsella.

—Yo no tengo buenos recuerdos de mi lugar de origen. He visto demasiada muerte y destrucción.

Camus se giró, con expresión seria.

—Lo curioso del caso es que la destrucción parece seguirme donde quiera que voy. Es más, la tengo justamente enfrente de mí.

Camus alzó sus deliciosas cejas.

—¿Ves esto? –le dijo, señalando con el dedo su marca de la Iluminación—. Yo sabía que Mü no haría nada contra Milo, que no sería capaz de ejecutar todo lo que planeamos en su Templo.

—No había que ser muy sagaz para saber que hablaba por boca de la venganza.

—Lo que me fascina de ti es que tú también hablaste de venganzas y de ultrajes, y tus palabras contradicen tus sentimientos, Camus. 

Camus estaba boquiabierto.

—No conseguirás engañarme. Ya no— finalizó Shaka.

—¿Engañarte?

—Cuando le dijiste a Mü que no le pondrías una mano encima si él estaba enamorado de nuestro pequeño dios de la lujuria, ahí tus sentimientos te delataron.

—Estás equivocado.

—No, no lo estoy. Le amas, con tanta intensidad que prefieres sufrir tú si él consigue ser feliz... aunque sea en otros brazos.

Camus bajó la mirada.

—No te avergüences, Acuario...

Shaka tenía tal magnetismo que Camus se sintió desfallecer ante él. Su marca de la iluminación brillaba, sus ojos relampagueaban, su túnica, colocada al estilo hindú, parecía desprender un aura de paz y de serenidad que Camus quiso perderse en ella hasta el fin de los días...

Alargó los brazos y atrajo hacia sí a Shaka, el cual no puso ningún tipo de objeción. Le rodeó y hundió su rostro en el sedoso pelo del otro, tan rubio e inmaculado como el de un pequeño angelito caído del cielo, un querubín con los poderes de un dios.

—A veces me siento tan solo...

—Déjame llenar tu vacío, Acuario... ver tu sonrisa otra vez...

—No funcionará, Shaka.

—No pienses en el futuro. Piensa en el presente. Piensa en el ahora... piensa en mí...

Camus abrió los ojos cuando el rubio caballero le selló los labios con un apasionado beso.

Jamás pensó que Shaka fuera capaz de hacer vibrar de aquella manera a alguien tan frío como era él. Curtido en entrenamientos salvajes, en las condiciones más extremas para acondicionar su cuerpo al poder que tenía que dominar, se veía a sí mismo como una estatua de hielo sin alma, sin sentimientos, y aunque Milo le había hecho sufrir con sus tejemanejes amatorios, hasta que estuvo entre los brazos de Shaka no comprendió que aún seguía vivo.

Shaka le acariciaba mientras Camus le miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca entrecerrada, disfrutando cada movimiento maestro del otro. Se relajó como nunca había hecho antes, jamas, ni siquiera con Milo, se había sentido tan adorado, tan deseado.

Shaka tomó en un cuenco los pétalos de los arboles de sal que había en su templo y regó el cuerpo desnudo de su amante ocasional, para luego contemplarlo con una admiración propia del más fiel de los devotos.

—Te he visto muchas veces entrenar, Camus, y eres un espectáculo digno de disfrutar. Tu cabello, meciéndose cuando corres, parece acariciado por los dioses Céfiro y Bóreas. Tus piernas, torneadas, son dignas de vestir las armaduras creadas de las manos del propio dios Hefesto. Y tu rostro, que es tan hermoso como el del dios Apolo, sería capaz de hacer palidecer al de Ganímedes, el joven por el que Zeus se convirtió en águila...

Camus sintió que su cuerpo no cabía de gozo cuando Shaka se desnudó para echarse a su lado. Camus era más alto y aunque su peso no excedía mucho al de Shaka, su envergadura le instó a colocarlo sobre él. En aquella postura, Virgo y Acuario eran iguales, dando y recibiendo placer, dando y recibiendo caricias. Camus se descubrió como un alma apasionada aunque tranquila, con alguien como Shaka era fácil abandonarse a un placer que no le supondría derramar momentos después, lágrimas de sangre.

Lágrimas de sangre...

Camus le abrazaba, fuertemente, arañándole la espalda, obligándole a que aumentara el ritmo del deseo que Shaka le imponía. Quería abandonarse a las caricias del rubio caballero, pero no era capaz. Quería olvidar al causante de su dolor, pero sólo se encontraba con un sentimiento loco, un sentimiento que le había traído muchos quebraderos de cabeza, muchas noches en vela, odiándose a sí mismo por amar a alguien tan retorcido y tan vengativo como Milo.

—Camus... Camus... no te alejes de aquí, Camus...

—Haz que deje de pensar... Shaka, por favor, haz que deje de pensar...

Lamía las lágrimas del otro mientras empujaba, expulsando con su cuerpo el sentimiento de soledad y de dolor que Camus albergaba muy dentro de sí mismo. Shaka le besó tantas veces que le dio la sensación de que sus labios se acabarían amoratando, Camus era una persona tan excepcional, tan llena de sentimientos que deseó traspasarle las enseñanzas del Buda para que su dolor cesara. Quizás con el tiempo, o con suerte, Camus se repusiera de aquel primer amor que aún lo destrozaba.

Si fuera tan fácil como acariciar las cuerdas de un arpa y que la música impregnara el ambiente... Shaka tocaría para él.

Pero Camus no era de esos. Jamás le mentiría. Antes de comenzar una relación basada en las mentiras, Camus le diría que no.

Y eso era lo que más admiraba de él: Su sinceridad.

*************

Cuando Milo salió del Templo del Carnero Blanco para dirigirse al suyo propio, le vio. Tan alto y espigado como siempre, iba colocándose la sedosa melena, estirando los pliegues de la túnica y fijando las correas de sus sandalias.

Milo se quedó mudo cuando vio el saludo que le dedicó a Shaka, que a continuación entraba en el Templo de Virgo.

Se apoyó en una columna, agarrándose el estómago, mientras maldecía al rubio caballero y deseaba que el templo desapareciera del Santuario.

—¿Qué me está pasando?— preguntó quedamente mientras notaba cómo sus ojos deseaban llenarse de lágrimas.

Apoyó la cabeza en la columna, y aún con la mano aferrada en su estómago, sintió unos pasos acercarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Abrió los ojos y enfrente estaba el motivo de su malestar: Camus.

—¿Te importa mi estado acaso?— le escupió.

Camus no le contestó, y siguió observándolo.

—Con esa cara que me estás poniendo, das la sensación de estar celoso...

Milo se irguió y apartó la mano de su cuerpo, estirando la túnica vehementemente.

—¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿CELOSO YO? ¡Ni en tus sueños más febriles!

—Ese es el segundo paso de un ataque de celos: la negación.

Milo sintió como le hervía la sangre. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre Camus y le empujó, contra la columna, bloqueándole las muñecas sobre la cabeza, mientras con las rodillas le abría las piernas y se colocaba entre ellas. Sus caras estaban tan juntas que las respiraciones se mezclaban violentamente.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo, pedazo de cabrón!

Camus le miraba, hipnotizante.

—¿Duele? ¿ DUELE? Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente cuando tu corazón tiene una herida tan profunda que lo ves desangrarse y no puedes hacer nada por parar esa hemorragia... cuando tienes una herida supurante y nada calma ese dolor.

Milo le soltó, y bajó la mirada.

—Sabes, Milo, creíste ser el vencedor en esta batalla de seducciones y mentiras, y la única víctima que ha caído eres tú mismo.

—Víctima... no sabes lo que dices.

—Sí, realmente, del plan inicial que diseñamos entre los tres, no conseguimos llevar nada a cabo, pero al final los tres nos hemos vengado de ti. Mü consiguió que te rebajaras a entregar tu cuerpo porque no eres capaz de encontrar tu alma entre ese pozo de maldad interior que tienes y de la que tanto alardeas; Shaka está tan por encima de ti que ni siquiera pensó en poseerte, y yo...

—¡Tú qué! ¡Venga, dilo!

—Yo he dejado de verte como un dios para entender que eres un simple mortal.

Milo notó como dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Camus le levantó el rostro, tomándole por el mentón, y sonrió.

—Soy un simple mortal. Un estúpido mortal, Cam...

No terminó la frase porque el caballero de Acuario le dio un dulce beso en los labios. El contacto fue tan suave que Milo se sintió desarmado, por primera vez en su vida fue capaz de abrazar a alguien sin que la lujuria le invadiera, y olió el aroma del pelo de Camus sin importarle que otras manos lo hubieran acariciado antes, sin importarle que otro cuerpo hubiera estado sobre él... al separar la boca le rodeó con los brazos, cariñosamente, pensando que era afortunado, maravillosamente afortunado al haberle conocido, y al haber sido el primero con el que Camus había hecho el amor.

Porque Camus hacía el amor, no _follaba_.

—Camus...

—...¿Sí?...

Se separó de él unos centímetros para mirarle a los azules ojos.

—Enséñame a amarte. Por favor, enséñame a amarte...

Las deliciosas cejas de Camus se alzaron, para luego regalar al caballero del Escorpión con una hermosa sonrisa.

En ese momento, Milo descubrió que era un elegido de los dioses. Estos le brindaban una segunda oportunidad y él no la desperdiciaría en esta ocasión.

Aprendería, porque Camus lo merecía.

Y volvió a perderse en el aroma de su cabello...


End file.
